Different kinds of video noise filters are known. M. Unser, "Improved restoration of noisy images by adaptive least-squares post-filtering", Signal Processing 20 (1990), pp. 3-14, gives an example. Normally such filters need a certain amount of memory, e.g. field memories, or are not suited for every noise level or are not adaptive to the local structure of the picture.